


Healing Spells 101

by spitefulspphic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lumity, amity as lilith's apprentice, featuring typical owl house shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitefulspphic/pseuds/spitefulspphic
Summary: Her parents are going to murder her if they ever find out where she’s been spending her free time.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 362





	Healing Spells 101

Her parents are going to murder her if they ever find out where she’s been spending her free time. Or worse, she’ll get disowned and rejected in front of everyone.

“Stop worrying, Mittens.”

“Yeah, we won’t rat you out,” Edric scoffs, “unlike you, we’re mature about these things.”

Amity didn’t even realize she thought that out loud. She fixes her siblings a dubious look. “Mature… _right_.”

Proving her point, Emira flicks at her hair so several strands fall over her face.

The two of them are granting her the courtesy of walking her to the Owl House for one of her regularly scheduled visits, though she knows they just wanted to see for themselves that Amity wasn't lying when she told them she's getting magic lessons from one half of the most wanted pair of witches in the Boiling Isles ( _You know, this might be the first cool thing about you, Mittens, it's only fair that we're a bit skeptical_ ).

By the time they arrive, the place is already alive with activity, not that it ever isn’t from Amity’s experience.

“Uh, what is she doing?” Emira points at Eda who's nearly crawling on the ground.

“Catching demon ants!” Luz leaps out of a bush, wearing what looks like a demon-hunter’s venom protection gear that’s made of something frail and yellow and definitely not dragonhide. “We’re trying to learn a new spell and Eda says observing them will help.”

“Quit yapping and help me down here, Luz.” says Eda, crouching low and eyeing her tiny prey. Her sister, however, is sitting on a lounge chair with her eyes closed and wearing… fluffy earmuffs?

Weirder things have happened in this place.

After casting one final bemused glance at the sight before them, Edric and Emira pinch her cheek before taking off.

“Bye, Mittens!”

“Have fun with the criminals!”

Amity lets out a sigh. _Finally_. That’s one problem off her list. She walks over to where Lilith is sat, standing awkwardly in front of her mentor from a respectable distance.

A few seconds tick by and Lilith still hasn’t noticed her yet. She clears her throat.

“WAKEY WAKEY, LILITH, YOUR STUDENT IS HERE, HOOT!”

Her mentor jolts awake, flying out of her seat in an instant. “What happened, are we being attacked?! Where’s Edalyn, is she—”

“Everything’s fine,” Amity says rather firmly, then remembers herself once Lilith’s eyes land on her. “I mean, it was just Hooty, Miss Lilith. I’m sorry he, uh, woke you.”

Lilith’s posture relaxes, taking a deep, calming breath as she sweeps her hair back. Besides gaining a few gray streaks, her hair has also increased in volume, not like the stiffly kept signature blue locks she used to have. Amity can’t help but notice how, with each passing day, she looks even more like the Owl Lady’s sister. Like she’s shedding layers of herself that no one even knew she wore.

Her train of thought is disturbed by a sharp snap of Lilith’s fingers. “Shall we begin, apprentice?”

“Yes, of course.” She nods eagerly and follows Lilith inside. Despite the… unfavorable circumstances of her apprenticeship, what with Lilith being a wanted fugitive and all, it still gives her a thrill whenever her mentor calls her that.

“So, today you will learn how to perform a basic healing spell.”

Don’t get her wrong, Amity still holds the highest respect for Lilith, despite the whole Covention fiasco and the fact that she was kicked out of the Emperor’s coven (for a good reason, she might add), but she can’t help the unpleasant curl of her mouth as soon as she heard the word _basic_.

This doesn't escape Lilith's notice, like most things, but she just laughs it off. “Forgive me, I forgot that schools have curriculums that are rather slow.” She conjures what looks like a writing board with a complex spell diagram drawn on it. Amity whips out her pen and notebook and immediately starts scribbling notes.

“From times long passed, warrior witches of great renown were not only acclaimed for their great prowess in combat but also for their deeply coveted healing spells, capable of lessening or even fully eliminating the effects of almost any lethal blow,” Lilith tells her. “Most of these spells were eventually forgotten after those who practiced this special branch of healing arts were petrified when they revolted against Emperor Belos' rise to power, but some of these spells were retained by the Emperor himself and passed down to the witches within the highest ranks of his coven.”

Amity’s eyes widen. Regular witches, like herself, make do with remedy spells, antidotes, and potions. “You’re going to teach me these spells?”

“Just one, for now,” says Lilith with a smirk. Amity can barely contain herself. A spell that’s so restricted that only high ranking coven members knew about it. It’s enough to make her ignore how _illegal_ every part of this is.

They go over the spell diagram first. Amity accurately concludes that the spell is to repel and heal the effects of venom, applicable to a wide range of demon venom and various poisons. Its effect on the subject is, she observes as she looks at a map tracing the spell’s potential path through a witch’s circulatory and nervous systems, instantaneous.

“Excellent, you’ve deduced everything correctly,” Lilith says with a clap of her hands. Another thing that’s changed about the formerly renowned Emperor's coven leader is the way she’s no longer sparse with her compliments on Amity’s performance.

“Now, it’s time to see if you can apply theory,” Lilith draws a spell circle and a lab table appears, complete with severed limbs and various vials just like any worktable from any advanced level potions track class, “into practice. Edalyn has graciously acquired us some cadaver… bits. But this will suffice.”

Amity swallows but kept a brave face. “Are you going to inject those arms with venom so I can try performing the spell? To see if I can do it?”

“Precisely.”

She does, and on the third attempt, Amity successfully prevents river basilisk venom—known for how quick it can kill any unsuspecting witch—from spreading to the rest of the cadaver arm.

Lilith regards her with an arched brow, the expression making her mismatched eyes even more piercing. “A few more tries for today and we can move on to more potent types of venom and poisons next time.”

Sure enough, her next attempts are just as successful.

“Brilliant work, Amity. Truly impressive. I’ve taught coven members this and a few have taken much longer to produce favorable results.” Lilith places a hand on her shoulder and Amity can’t help but beam proudly.

“Thank you, Miss Lilith.”

With a single spell circle and a sweep of her hand, the Owl House living room is cleared of Lilith’s teaching materials and apparatus. “Well, I guess that concludes our session for today.”

Lilith is about to head out the door, presumably back to her comfortable place on the lounge chair, when Amity stops her. “Wait, Miss Lilith.”

“Yes?”

“I actually have one question… about the spell.”

“Ask away.”

“Um, does the spell, y’know, apply to humans?” she asks, her hands fidgeting. “I know our anatomies are quite different and there are plenty of spells that do work on them, but I'm just wondering…”

“Of course, it’s perfectly reasonable to be curious about such things,” Lilith tells her, but there’s a knowing glint in her eyes that makes Amity feel like she’s been caught. “But I’m afraid I don’t have an answer. I’ve never had the chance to—”

The two of them jump as the door flies open. Eda is carrying Luz, who is limply holding on to her arms. Lilith is on her sister’s side instantly.

“What happened?”

“The kid got bit, turns out this human gear she wearing is useless.”

“Hazmat suit,” Luz slurs. “Izza Hazmat suit.”

“She’s delirious, Edalyn, listen to her. Didn’t I tell you two to be careful with those demon ants!”

“I was! But the kid disturbed a whole demon ant mound with a glyph and now they’re all over the place,” explains Eda. “In fact, none of you should go back outside yet if you don’t want to be—”

“ARRGGHHHH!!! GET OFF ME, HOOT!!!”

“—swarmed by demon ants.”

Lilith groaned. “Take care of Luz, I’ll handle the demon ants before this whole house gets infested.”

Eda carefully lays Luz on the couch. “Keep an eye on her kid, I have just the thing to cure her. King, come help me look for it.”

“Nyeeh!”

That’s how she winds up in the living room alone, with Luz. She’s imagined something like this before, hoped for it even, though the scenario was less chaotic in her head and more… romantic. 

“Hey Amity, witchity yamity, you're here.” Luz chuckles. “Ha! Yamity.”

 _Oh, Titan_. The demon ant venom is making Luz act like she’d downed half a bottle of blood plum wine, which Amity has actually done once after Boscha dared her during one of her stupid sleepovers. Her whole hand is swollen. Amity places her hand beneath her friend’s sweaty palm and gingerly lifts it so she can examine the swelling closely, leaning closer. 

“Your eyes are so pwetty,” mumbles Luz. Amity feels her cheeks warm.

“Shut up.” 

A minute passes by and Eda hasn’t returned yet. She hears the occasional scuffling from upstairs, so she assumes Eda and King are still looking.

The swelling is starting to turn a disturbing shade of red, and Luz’s eyes are threatening to close.

Amity sighs. She can't bear to just sit and wait.

Good thing she knows exactly what to to.

She steels herself before drawing a tiny spell circle right above the swollen hand she’s holding.

After just a few moments, the swelling ceases like a deflated balloon, and Amity lets out the breath she’d been holding.

Luz’s gaze clears. “Amity? What happened?”

“You got bitten by a demon ant.”

“Oh,” she sits up and smiles sheepishly. “I should've known the Hazmat suit wouldn’t work. I feel fine, though. Did Eda help me?”

“Well…” It’s her turn to feel sheepish. “She’s upstairs looking for the demon ant sting antidote but I couldn’t wait so I… performed a healing spell... on you. The one Lilith taught me just now.”

“You healed me using a spell you just learned how to do!?”

“I know it was rash and I shouldn't have—”

Her sentence is cut off when Luz smothers her with a hug. “You saved my life!”

“I wouldn’t say that, exactly. Demon ant stings aren’t lethal.”

“But still!” Luz pulls back but keeps her at arms length with her hands on Amity’s shoulders. “It's exactly like when Azura and Hecate bravely wandered into the Forest of Thorns to retrieve the Sword of Loyalty and Hecate heroically rescues Azura from a poisonous vine, nearly wearing out all her magic just to heal her travelling companion.”

“Well, Hecate _was_ very cool in that chapter, so I’ll take it,” says Amity despite the blush creeping up to her cheeks and ears.

“We found the— Oh, you’re okay!”

Amity flies out of Luz’s grasp as soon as Eda shows up, but she doesn’t seem to notice how close to each other they'd been.

“Amity magicked me back to life, can you believe it?” Luz gets up and starts jumping in place. “See? I’m good as new.”

Eda looks at Amity. “You did this, kid?”

She nods. “I used the anti-venom spell Lilith taught me today.”

“You mean to tell me,” Eda steps closer towards her, “that you used a spell on my kid. A spell that you haven’t tried on a living creature _ever_.”

Before an apology flies out of her lips, Eda starts ruffling her hair, taking her completely by surprise. “That was bold of you, kid. Thanks.”

“Uh… You’re welcome,” she stammers as she fixes her hair. “I was just helping Luz.” She looks up at the older witch and feels a smile lifting up the corners of her mouth at the sight of Eda’s full grin.

Luz elbows her mentor with an identical expression on her face. “See? I told you Amity’s cool.”

King guffaws. “You’re just saying that because—” The tiny demon yelps as Luz picks him up, squealing as she tickles him.

They stop as soon as they hear the door slowly creak open. Lilith steps inside, then shuts the door behind her, a few dead demon ants clinging to her skirt. “I’ve taken care of your demon ant problem, and Hooty is feasting on the carnage so you don’t have to worry about cleaning up.”

As if on cue, they hear munching sounds from outside the door. “Hmmm, I’ve never had this much fried demon ants for dinner before. Maybe Lilith does care about me, hoot hoot. I should return the favor.”

Lilith looks horrified.

“Ah, cheer up sis. What you need right now is a cup of tea,” Eda says, wrapping an arm around her sister as she steers her towards the kitchen. “Or maybe something stronger, take your pick.”

“And snacks! I stake my claim on the last bag of chips!” exclaims King and rushes past the two.

For the second time that day, Amity is left alone with Luz in the Owl House living room.

“Hey, thanks for saving my life again.”

Amity rolls her eyes. “For the last time, Luz, I didn’t—”

Her words die in her throat when Luz places a kiss on her cheek, chaste and brief and sweet. Amity is left with her face burning and her heart racing.

“W-what was that for?”

“Like Azura did after Hecate saved her in the Forest of Thorns, remember? _A token of gratitude I grant to thee..._ blah blah.”

“Oh,” she says dumbly. That part was her favorite. “I remember.”

They join the others in the kitchen and Amity goes to sit next to her mentor.

Lilith glances at her sideways. “Edalyn told me about what you did. I suppose this whole mess answered your last query.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” she says, hiding her blushing face behind her steaming mug of tea. 


End file.
